Rin in Wonderland
by December Sapphire
Summary: Rin kneeled beside the large hole, trying to find the white rabbit she was chasing, but as she peered inside, the ground beneath her gave out, dropping her into the darkness and into a unknown world called Wonderland. *Post-Canon-ish*
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**A new story! Yes, I know I should be finishing Diamonds and Legend of the Phoenix, but I couldn't help it. Gahhhhhh! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters nor do I own Alice in Wonderland. This is for entertainment only.**

**Warning: ****dark story ahead.**

**Rin in Wonderland**

_"Have I gone mad? I'm afraid so, but let me tell you something,_

_the best people usually are."-_ Lewis Carroll

Ch.1- Down the Rabbit Hole

The bright, hot sun hovered above the small group, bringing heat and exhaustion. It was a lovely summer and a season Rin loved dearly. The sixteen year old couldn't imagine better weather for travelling. Of course, Jaken complained every five minutes saying it was too hot and resulted in a smacking by Sesshomaru but other than that, it was perfect.

Over the years, Rin had grown into a beautiful young woman, any man would be lucky to have. However, it was Sesshomaru who decided it was time for the teenager to return to him, and she more than happy to accept.

This was why she was currently travelling in the heat of the day. Sesshomaru had informed her The Western Palace was a week's journey and because they didn't have Ah-Uh with them, their trek would be slower than usual; especially because Jaken was with them.

Rin never complained, well she did but it was on a rare occasions. She was nothing like Jaken. The green imp and complained all day. Rin had started to get annoyed by his loud voice and she was pretty sure Sesshomaru was about to snap his neck if another word escaped his mouth.

She had a high tolerance to pests like Jaken and never got angry easily, but living with humans for the past 8 years has taught her some methods of shutting one up.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may we please stop and rest? My legs are about to give out," Jaken complained once again.

Before Sesshomaru was able to do anything about it, Rin went up to the imp and kneeled down beside him with a smile.

"What do you want little girl?" he asked, rudely.

"I'm just going to give you some advice to not get tired. All you have to do is not speak and the pain will disappear," she smiled, trying to maintain the anger that threatened to surface.

"You lie," he squawked.

She shook her head. "Nope, it's the complete truth. I learned it from a passing monk that came to the village a few years back. He told me the same thing I told you."

Jaken narrowed his eyes. "I don't know about this."

"Trust me," she smiled evilly.

Rin stood up, her smile still plastered on her face and skipped away from the imp towards the dog demon. The girl hoped that the imp would believe her little white lie and stop talking. She wasn't just doing it for herself but she was doing it for Sesshomaru. She finally caught up with her lord and walked alongside him, humming a familiar tune. The song never seemed to bother the lord and frankly, she believed he enjoyed it.

Walking beside him, she would sometimes glance in the corner of her eyes and admire the long silky silver hair that flowed down his back so gracefully. She also admired every feature of him, the long slender fingers, his radiant demon marking, his glowing gold eyes, and his perfect lips just itching to be touched. Sometimes she imagined what he looked like under his kimono. Of course, she would never dare tell him these fantasies; he was a demon after all and could easily kill her. But she still loved him and always would.

This was why her heart would beat out of her chest whenever he was near. She didn't want to send mix messages by avoiding him and not acting herself around him, so she maintained a standard attitude around the demon to make sure her relationship with him would never break.

But she still wanted him to know everything. Her feelings, her heart, her soul, everything about herself, she wanted him to know. She wanted him to love her back. This was where her fear came into play. What if he rejected her? She was human, and because his distaste in humans, he could easily say no to her. Every time she thought about it, her heart would slowly break and her confidence would disappear. Still, it would bug her to ends of the earth if he didn't know her true feelings, this was why when they arrived at the palace, she would tell him. Rejected or not, he needed to know. Like Kagome always said, 'it's better for him to know then not at all.'

Kagome had a point and Rin wanted to at least let him know, even though it would probably break her heart into a million pieces in the process.

"Rin."

She looked up to see Sesshomaru had stopped and was now staring at her. Her body turned towards him, her heart racing at a million miles an hour. "Y-yes?"

Rin could swear she saw his lips twitch up for a second. His golden eyes hard narrowed at her, making her forget how to breathe.

"There is a river nearby. You may freshen up while I deal with a simple matter."

She released the air in her body, trying to relax herself. Her eyes landed on the ground, no longer able to look at the demon.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called.

The little demon caught up, catching his breath. "Yes milord?"

"Take Rin to the river. Do not lose her," he warned, burning holes in the demon.

"Yes milord. Um, may I ask where you are going?" he asked, shaking.

The demon lord on glared at him harder then turned on his heels and left the scene.

Rin and Jaken stared at each other for a good minute before Jaken let out a huge sigh. "Let's go before Sesshomaru-sama gets angry at us."

Rin followed the green imp towards the river. "I think I would get angrier at you more than me Jaken-sama. You're the one that has to keep an eye on me; you never know when I'll scurry off."

Jaken grumbled. "Then don't leave my sight, little girl and we won't have to deal with the problem!"

"What if I want to pick some flowers in a nearby meadow?" Rin asked, innocently.

"Too bad!" he squawked. "You will just have to wait for him to return."

Rin frowned at him. He was such a pain.

When they made it to the river, Rin immediately placed her sore feet in the cool water. The rush of water moved passed her feet making her body shiver. Jaken however sat himself on a rock and pouted. Rin noticed this and was curious to know what his problem was. "What's wrong Jaken-sama?"

"You are a lair, Rin. You said if I didn't speak the pain would go away but it hasn't!"

"That's because you're speaking," she responded, staring at the green demon.

Jaken opened his mouth to speak again. "I don't mean right now!"

Rin shook her head at the demon, rolling her eyes in the process. Then something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Ignoring the lecturing imp, she waddled out of the water and eyed a small, white rabbit at the end of the bank. She stepped over the large pebbles towards the furry creature. "And that is why you should never disrespect Sesshomaru-sama."

The white rabbit caught Rin's movement and stared at her for a moment. Her ears had captured Jaken's last sentence of his lecture but she made had no intention of returning to him, she was more curious in her new friend.

"Hello there," she called to the rabbit.

The rabbit blinked at her a few times before racing into the forest.

"Wait!" Rin yelled, running after it.

By the time Rin was in the forest Jaken had noticed her disappearance and had started to freak out. "RIN!" she could hear him calling her. He had called her several times and pretty soon his voice had faded.

She stopped and looked at her surroundings. Tall trees covered the sky making the area almost dark, and the way she had come was now a mystery, plus her little white friend was gone. Rin was all alone. "Jaken-sama," she called out. "JAKEN-SAMA!"

She started to run again, in an unknown direction. "JAKEN-SAMA!" her breathing got shallow and her legs were growing tired. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" she tried to called him as well, hoping that maybe he would hear her cries but it was no use, nobody could hear her.

All of a sudden, a loud snap echoed behind her. Her body turned quickly, eyeing the darkness for any intruders. She prayed there were no demons or bandits in the forest.

Not catching anything with her eyes, she turned on her heels hoping to maybe run from the invisible intruder but as soon as she turned, a white fluff ball appeared in front of her making her scream.

She breathed out in relief to find her furry friend in front of her. "You gave me a fright little one. Can you tell me where I am? I think I'm lost."

The rabbit only stared at her. "I will take that as a no," she said.

Then the rabbit ran off again, Rin following close behind. "Where are you going?"

Minutes later the animal stopped near a large oak tree. The roots were tall; taller than her.

Rin watched the rabbit escape behind the base of the tree. She chased it hoping to see where it went and kneeled down beside a large hole.

"Hello," she whispered, her voice echoing in the darkness.

Rin moved farther in the hole, but as soon as she got closer, the ground beneath her gave out, dropping her into the darkness.

* * *

**A little short but what do you think? Should I continue? Please review and let me know. **


	2. Welcome to Wonderland

Ch.2- Welcome to Wonderland

Into the darkness, she fell.

Deeper and deeper in the earth, she fell.

And she kept falling, never stopping.

The hole she fell through was now a small dot of light, growing dimmer until it disappeared. Rin tried to control her body movement, putting herself in a position so she wouldn't panic but it didn't work. Her loud screams echoed through the tunnel. The thing was the hole kept going. It never seemed to end.

Rin attempted to grab onto the sides of the wet soil, grabbing loose roots and ledges, but her fingers kept slipping. Then the never ending hole grew strange.

First, she thought she saw a chair; a small wooden chair. Her screaming seized as another chair floated by her, this time decorated in a deep red. Was she seeing things? No, that chair was real, she swore it. The deeper Rin got, the more objects appeared. Time seemed to slow down and it was like she was falling in space. This gave her time to where she was.

It was strange, bizarre objects she had never seen before appeared before her. Falling cards, she had recognized from when Kagome brought some from her world, fell upwards, surrounding the area. When Rin turned to follow the cards movement, her eyes landed on a large grand piano; an instrument she was not familiar with. This beautiful object was falling in the same direction as Rin and was increasing in speed. Her eyes widened, realizing that she might be crushed. Luckily, the piano impacted another object, breaking into a million little pieces as if it were glass. Other object passed her such as books, scrolls and even children's toys.

And when she thought she was going to be stuck in the hole forever, it stopped. Everything stopped. Her eyes were on the large opening she just fell through, and then a second later her body hit solid ground with a thump.

She looked around, tall trees, like the forest she was just in, surrounded her like a wall. These trees were not normal-looking trees; they were all crooked. And the ground, it wasn't green grass. Frankly, Rin believed it wasn't grass at all. This ground looked like a path, a black and white checkered path. Rin had never seen anything like it. Where was she?

Once her attention returned on the large hole, she was shocked to see it had disappeared and was now replaced by towering trees.

"Hello?" she called out, hoping to find someone.

But what about her furry little friend? The small rabbit she had been following also went down the hole and now was gone. Where?

"Oh I'm late! I'm so terribly late!"

A voice. A familiar voice Rin recognized all too well. She turned just to see a blur of red and white zoom passed and stop, his back facing her.

It was Inuyasha.

Or at least that was what Rin thought. The Inuyasha she was seeing wasn't the same one she knew. This Inuyasha didn't even wear the same clothing. No, this Inuyasha wore something Rin had never seen before. He was wearing a strange red waistcoat with red breeches and what was more strange was what seen on his head. Instead of his normal dog ears, they were replaced by long ears, ones similar to a rabbits. Then Rin realized he was the one she was following back in the forest. The rabbit was him.

Rin ran up to him. "Inuyasha-sama!" she was excited to find someone in the odd place she knew. Well…sort of.

When she got close, she spotted a weird sort of circular item, being held by a chain around his neck; ticking loudly.

He didn't even glance at her, actually Rin believe he didn't notice her at all. "Inuyasha-sama," she said again.

This time he looked. His golden orbs stared at her wildly. It seemed like he was panicking about something. "I'm late! I'm so late! I have to go." Then he ran off, with Rin following him.

"Wait!" she called. "Can you please tell me where I am?" He was gone.

Rin kept walking, looking for Inuyasha or another being for that matter. But she was also trying to find a way out of this odd place.

She was lost and didn't even know where she was.

The path grew more bizarre the more Rin ventured. Then she spotted a small white door at the end of the path. Rin grinned, thinking that Inuyasha had gone through there and this might be the way out. But the closer she got to the door the smaller the space around her became. Pretty soon, she was crouching near the now small door.

Her hand touched the strange white door. Rin had never seen anything like it before. Then her eyes fell on a golden knob, her fingers tracing it carefully before grabbing it with force and turning it. The door fell open, leading her into yet another area of the strange hall. Except it wasn't a hall, it was a large circular room, with the trees reaching up above in a dome-shape ceiling. Around the large room, six doors were present; each with their own design.

"And I thought I was out of this strange place," she muttered shortly.

Then the door behind her suddenly slammed shut. Rin tried to turn the golden knob but it was stuck; locked. She gave up and started to try the others, all failing. She was about to give up when something red caught her eye. She kneeled down and removed the covered vines to reveal a small red door, the size of her head. She tried to opened it but it was too, locked. A heavy sigh escaped her mouth as she stood up again. Then she spotted a table in the middle of the room. A glass table. She walked up to it, finding a small key in the middle. This silver key was tiny, tiny enough to fit a tiny lock. She ran back to the red door, using the key to unlock it. Using her finger, she pushed it open.

It was a garden.

A magnificent garden.

One Rin had never seen before in her life. Her whole being became excited. All she wanted to do was explore it. Alas, she could not fit through the door.

Disappointed, she closed the small door and placed the key back on the table. "If only I was smaller," she said. Then her eyes landed on a small bottle that wasn't there before.

Curious she grabbed the small bottle and smelled the mixture, giving off the scent of lavender and mint. But was it safe? What would it do? Could it bring her home? Get her out of this place? She had to try.

Without another thought she poured the cool liquid in her mouth. It burned her throat and threatened the come up but after managing to keep it down, something happened. Something Rin never expected.

The room started growing.

No, Rin was shrinking.

Everything around her didn't look familiar. It was so different at the height. The beautiful baby blue and white kimono she was wearing, laced around her. She had grabbed her blue obi and quickly made a small outfit, wrapping it around her body.

Realizing she was small enough, her mouth grew into a smile as she ran towards the garden door. But once her fingers grabbed the knob her mind clicked, reminding her that it was lock and the key…

Was on the table.

Which was currently out of her reach.

"Now what do I do?" I muttered, sitting down on the ground.

She was going to be stuck in here forever. What was Sesshomaru going to think when he comes and sees she wasn't there? What will he do to Jaken? Will Sesshomaru leave without her? Will he replace her with someone better? With a demoness?

No, Rin refused to believe such silly things. She was going to get out of here. But how?

Beside her she noticed a small wooden box. Inside some kind of pastry, close to the one Kagome once brought her. She picked it up, seeing it read 'Eat Me.' Rin didn't think she just wanted to get out of here.

One bite, that's all it took, for her to grow and grow and grow.

Rin had grown too much. Now she was too big. Her head reached the tree-like ceiling, her eyes looking down toward the now-small table that held the key to her freedom. The obi which was wrapped around her body was now torn and barely covered her. She was embarrassed.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please help me," she cried.

Tears filled her eyes. She was sick of this and wanted it to end. "Why did I ever follow that rabbit in the first place? Damn my curiosity!"

Water poured over her eyes and landed on the ground in large pools. This continued for several minutes, the room slowly become a pool of salty water.

Then a sound of a door opened behind her. "What the hell!" Rin heard Inuyasha curse out.

"Inuyasha-sama," Rin cried. "Please help me!"

Rin watch his eyes grow. Was he going to do something? The answer was no because the next thing she knew he had gone through another door. "No!" she pounded on the wooden walls. "Please!"

Her body slid down onto the ground, into her own pool of tears. More soon came, making the waters deeper and deeper, soaking Rin.

"Hey will you stop crying!"

Rin peered down and gasped to see Inuyasha standing below her, half his body wet from her tears. "I-Inuyasha-sama?"

"Inuyasha? No, no I'm the White Rabbit and you are causing me to be late you brat."

Rin blinked. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble but I just want to be back to my normal size."

"Then why didn't you just pick up the bottle you were drinking before?"

He was right. Rin felt dumb from not thinking about that the first time. Instead she started crying like a little baby. Wonder what Sesshomaru would think of her now.

She picked up the small glass bottle again, hoping it will work. The liquid entering her mouth burning her throat, then a second later she started to shrink.

And shrink.

And shrink.

Until she was swimming in a vast ocean of her own tears.

Inuyasha had disappeared telling her that he must've escaped through one of the doors again. She tried the swim against the current hoping that she could follow him but it was no use, the current was too strong. It pulled her and pulled her. All she could do was wait to see what would happen. Then it dragged her under.

Rin struggled to breath, to resurface and just when she was about to give up hope, she felt a tug on her arm and was lifted out of the water. Her lungs filled with fresh air, coughing up the water.

Where was she now?

The ground beneath her was green, like grass. She looked up to see Inuyasha standing over her. Arms crossed with an annoyed expression on his face. "Well… I think I deserve some recognition here."

She stood on her feet getting a hold her surroundings. She was no longer in a tree covered hallway but was now in a vast forest, similar to the ones back home.

Which reminded her. "Where am I?" she wondered, looking everywhere.

Inuyasha huffed out. "Well you're in Wonderland of course."

"Wonderland? What's Wonderland?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like I said, you're _in_ Wonderland; to the River of Tears, which I just finished fishing you out of, to the Queen of Heart's palace in the Valley of Death." He pointed his finger to a purplish fog many leagues away.

"Then why am I here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Rin walked passed him walking down the forest path. "You're not much help are you?"

There was no response. Rin stopped and turned around. She was alone. Again.

"Inuyasha-sama?"

He was gone.

_What was with him disappearing then reappearing?_ She thought but Rin was sure Inuyasha was long gone.

She started her trek on the green path, hoping it would lead her to someone who can help her go home. Then in the distance she spotted some smoke. A camp fire smoke. She raced towards it excited to find someone that might help her. However, upon arrival she was shocked to see who was sitting at the end of a long table.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

* * *

_Okay...soooo reviews? _

_Thank you to nekochan129, beautiful chrysa(guest), Storied Fabric, PAMILA DE CASTRO, kelly(guest), Guest(guest), icegirljenni, dragneell49, Sesshomaru'sCrazygal for reviewing the first chapter! I'm glad you guys like it!_


	3. A Mad Tea Party

Ch. 3- A Mad Tea Party

Everything seemed a little big to her. _Stupid shrinking spell,_ Rin cursed.

This was impossible. How did Sesshomaru even get here in the first place? Rin swore he didn't know where she was, not even Jaken knew. Unless…he followed her scent. So maybe he was really here to rescue her. Except he looked….different. He still had the same emotionless expression painted on his face but his clothing had changed.

He sat at a large chair at the end of a long table. He still wore his fur on his shoulder but instead of his regular armor and kimono, he had the strangest looking outfit on. It kind of looked like Inuyasha's clothing except it was a black over coat and a dark purple shirt. But what stood out the most was the odd hat on his head. It was a tall, black hat with deep red ribbon around it.

Very strange.

Her size wasn't as small as before, she was a little taller but still smaller than her original height. At least people could see her.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called out, running towards him.

She saw him peer up from sipping something from a cup which made her stop in the path. Something wasn't right. Her eyes travelled to the others sitting at the long table. The table was filled with treats and the smell of tea. There was about a dozen chairs sitting around the table and only three were current occupied. The other two creatures were familiar to her as well, it was Jaken and Shippo.

Now Jaken she could understand but Shippo? He would never go near Sesshomaru without protection from Inuyasha. Besides, how could both of them follow her? That told her the land she was in; this wonderland was real. And that meant Sesshomaru never followed her here.

"I do not know who this Sesshomaru person is nor do I know who you are. Leave girl before you get into more trouble," he answered.

This wasn't the real Sesshomaru.

A part of her was disappointed but another part of her was curious to know who he was. He definitely acted like Sesshomaru and looked like Sesshomaru but it wasn't really Sesshomaru.

Both Jaken and Shippo weren't themselves at all. They were off. Shippo was jumping everywhere mumbling nonsense and Jaken looked like he was falling asleep.

"Have you come for TEA?!" Shippo yelled, throwing a tea cup at Rin. She dodged it in time to hear it crash behind her. A loud laugh erupted from him. Shippo was now grabbing food and tea, and throwing it everywhere. He was out of control.

"Shippo-chan, are you alright?" Rin asked, concerned.

"What is a Shippo? I'm the March Hare you nimrod!" He laughed some more, breaking glass and pouring the tea into a bottomless cup.

Then why did he look like a fox? "Oh," Rin answered, walking slowly to the table, "then can I join your party?"

"We don't have enough room," he answered, throwing another tea cup at Sesshomaru who ducked out of the way and sipped on his tea casually. Even with Shippo going crazy, Sesshomaru seemed to be acting normal. Too normal.

"You have a dozen empty chairs," Rin exclaimed.

"We do?" Shippo replied surprised, then started laughing louder. Sesshomaru didn't even ask him to stop, this was definitely not normal. "Hey Dor, apparently we have empty chairs!" Shippo yelled, throwing a soft treat at Jaken. Apparently his name was Dor? Okay then.

Jaken was now awake and looked very tired. He laughed too for a bit saying. "Yeah, empty chairsss…." And he's back asleep.

Rin looked back over at Sesshomaru, he remained the same as before just sipping his tea. He was ignoring everything Shippo was doing and didn't seem annoyed. Rin thought he would at least call out to Shippo and tell him to stop but no. Nothing.

_What is going on?_ Rin was officially confused.

She sat down carefully at the chair opposite of Sesshomaru and watched Shippo go crazy around the table. This place was insane.

"Do you want some tea?" A calm voice asked. Rin snapped her neck and locked eyes with Sesshomaru.

"What?" she asked, shortly.

"I will not repeat myself," he replied, sipping his tea again.

Is his cup always full or something? "Um…sure."

While Shippo was still giggling, he gave a large tea cup, half the size of Rin and poured the tea. For minutes, he kept pouring and the cup didn't seem to ever be full. Rin peered in and realized that the cup was completely empty. Where did the tea go? Then Rin peaked under the table to see Jaken drinking the tea through a small hole in the table. "Hey!" Rin hollered.

Jaken suddenly came up and laid his head back down on the table, closing his again. "I didnn't doooo anyythinnngggg…"

The laughing never ended from Shippo. He stopped pouring and began to pour back into his broken cup. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin started. "Do you know who I am?"

"I have never seen you in my life girl."

That hurt. Rin's heart felt like it was torn into two. Her eyes started to swell up with tears and her whole body began to shake. The laughing seized around the table as Rin covered her eyes with her bangs. "Hey are you alright?" Shippo asked normally.

She shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. "No, I'm not." Rin stared at Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed and didn't notice what was going on. "I don't know where I am and I just want to go home, and I thought you," pointing to Sesshomaru," would know what to do."

"Well…you're in Wonderland," Shippo smiled wide. "We don't know where you are from?" He threw another treat at the imp, laughing again.

Jaken bolted awake, catching the treat in his hands and eating it before falling asleep again.

"You are all mad!" Rin commented, loudly

Shippo froze for a second before answering. "Mad? We are all mad?" he sounded confused. "Like insane? Crazy?" He dug into a bowl of peanuts and held some in his hand before eating it. "Nuts?"

A burst of laughter erupted from his mouth. Rin shook her head in disappointment.

"Hey Dor!" Shippo hollered still laughing like a lunatic, "Apparently we are mad!"

"Maddddd….." Jaken mumbled, giggling along.

Shippo then stopped laughing and came close to Rin, their faces only inches from each other. Rin leaned back from the crazy creature not wanting him to yell in her ear. "You know who is really mad around here?" he whispered low. "Him." We both looked over at Sesshomaru.

"He doesn't look as mad as you," Rin commented.

"Looks can be deceiving," he eyed me before laughing again, spitting on Rin's face in the process. She whipped it off in disgusted and eyed Sesshomaru carefully wondering what Shippo meant. He didn't seem mad to her, actually he seemed to calm. "That is why he is called The Mad Hatter!" Shippo yelled before throwing another cup at Sesshomaru, again dodging it easily.

"The Mad Hatter?" she raised an eyebrow. "Why do they call you The Mad Hatter?" she asked Sesshomaru.

Instead of Sesshomaru answering, Shippo spoke up, "because he's Mad with a hat!" he giggled, pointing to his head with a tea cup on it.

_That didn't really answer my question_.

"He used to be a great lord before…ittttt…..happpppeennnnnnneedddddd," Jaken slurred.

A low growl appeared from Sesshomaru throat, warning the sleepy demon to shut up.

"What happened?" Rin asked, curious.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru replied. "Now you must leave."

"Wait you just can't tell me to go. Please Sesshomaru-sama, I don't want to leave."

"I am not this Sesshomaru you keep referring too. Quite calling me by that name," he ordered.

Rin nodded and spoke again. "Then can you help me get home?"

"I cannot help you because I don't know where you came from."

"I came from the rabbit hole," Rin said. Then she thought it over and realized that her answer seemed a bit…

"The rabbit hole?" Shippo started. "And I thought we were mad!"

The laughing fox was right, Rin did sound a bit…mad. Great, this place was making her go insane. Maybe she hit her head or maybe….Rin was suddenly hit with cold tea hearing Shippo laugh in the background…not.

She didn't hit her head. Awesome.

And now she was in Lalaland…no, Wonderland.

"I mean I came from above the rabbit hole. I ran away from him," she pointed to sleeping Jaken, "and I was travelling with you to the Western Palace."

Both males looked at her then Shippo began giggling and Sesshomaru started sipping his tea again.

There was too much laughing and tea sipping. Now Rin was getting a headache.

"You're more mad then us! You'll fit right in," Shippo said, pouring her some tea. "Hear have some tea!"

But the cup he passed her was empty again.

A loud sigh reached Rin's ears as she looked up to see Sesshomaru stand up. "I will tell you how to get back to your world."

"You know where I'm from?"

He nodded. "But you will need to retrieve something to return."

"What? I'll do anything."

"A magical jewel."

Rin frowned. "A magical jewel?"

"He's talking about the Jewel of Hearts!" Shippo responded.

"The what?"

"A powerful jewel that has power to do anything," Shippo explained. "It is the only thing in Wonderland that will bring you back to the rabbit hole." He poured a cup of tea then stared at his broken glass. "Cup."

"But to retrieve it, you must steal from the most powerful woman in all of Wonderland," Sesshomaru added. "The Queen of Hearts."

* * *

_Oh Dear, I think I've gone mad with writing. Please review! O.o_

_special thanks to icegirljenni, Taraah36, kelly(guest), Sesshomaru'sCrazygal, Guest(guest) for reviewing. _


End file.
